


Vegas Baby

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Breathplay, Bull Riding, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Dean's Birthday, Gambling, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Magic Tricks, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam takes Dean to Las Vegas for his birthday. The weekend turns wilder than expected when they meet a bartender who knows how to bull (or moose) ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @youcantkeepmedown who beta read this story, I don't know how to english without her help.
> 
> Written for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square accidently marriage.

They were currently driving along straight road. For hours and hours, desert on their right, desert on their left as far as the eyes could see. The sort of spectacle Nevada could offer that Dean liked so much to drive through in his car. He patted Sam on the tight gently to wake him up. Sam blinked at the sun and looked through the windshield.

“Vegas, baby” Dean announced, pointing his chin to the city they were heading to.  
“Happy birthday” Sam answered with a grin.  
“So what is the plan for this weekend?”  
“Check in at the hotel, fresh up a little, then we hit the casinos all night long. Then a little nap.”  
“Sounds very good.”  
“It’s just the beginning. After that a little bit of culture.”  
“In Vegas?” Dean eyed Sam ironically.  
“Yep, you’re gonna like it. Mob Museum.”  
“That sounds better than I thought it would” Dean chuckled.  
“I found you some gross place for a burger. In between, we’ll also take a tour on the Strip like good tourists, watch the Bellagio fountains, the eruption of the volcano at the Mirage and finally we are going to lose more money in gambling machines.”  
“I’m not an old lady, bitch”  
“But gambling machines are fun, jerk. And shut up or I force you to take a ride on the gondolas at the Venitian Hotel”.

Dean grinned at the idea of his brother and him on board of one of those.

“You said you wanted to go to Las Vegas.” Sam reminded him with a smile.  
“I said I wanted strippers too.”  
“Who said I didn’t keep some surprises for our little weekend?”  
“That’s awesome. Best birthday gift ever.”  
“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

They quickly arrived in town. Dean headed toward the center of the city where the giant skyscrapers were. Sam often thought Dean could let him drive more when they planned long trips like that, but this time he would have been totally unable to drive safely. Giant screens were showing advertisements for live shows, most of them performed nude, the other with well known artists. There was music in the streets, cars everywhere and so many people walking on the pavement. It was a little overwhelming. Sam gave directions to Dean and they arrived at the Strip, the street with all the most known casinos, for Dean’s most delight. He was persuaded Sam was taking him on a little tour before they would head to a shabby motel. Sam was happy to see excitement in his eyes already. It was the end of saturday afternoon, it was hot and there was electricity in the air already.

“Fuck if I don’t drive over one of those guys. It’s crazy here.”  
“It’s like a giant bachelor party.” Sam remarked.  
“Dude, where to?” Dean asked for direction.  
“The Caesar Palace.”  
“No way!”

Sam was thankful Dean didn’t had the reflex to jump on the brake pedal in his excitement, because the car behind them looked as overwhelmed by all the informations flashing everywhere, lights and sounds, as Sam was at the moment. Dean managed to find the right lane, and to turn the right way at the first try. They followed the traffic signs to a huge parking lot and put Baby there next to a very good looking purple car without any brand. Dean wristled to it, winking at his own car and advising it to not get naughty with the car in the next parking place. Sam rolled his eyes, and took his duffel bag out of the trunk.

“Dude, the Caesar Palace, really? Are you sure we won’t look out of place in that hotel?”  
“Trust me, you don’t have to worry.” Sam assured him.

They walked to an elevator, making sure to remember where they parked their car. When the doors opened to a lobby, Dean’s eyes lightened up so bright, Sam was happy he did something crazy for his brother’s birthday and put on a whole weekend of craziness where they would spend far too much money than was reasonable.

In front of them, the room opened in an enormous place, gigantic pillars with leaves ornaments and marble busts in medaillons supported the ceiling far above their heads. The paintings were bright, the ornamented carpet smooth under their feet, portraits of singers announced live shows for the night in the concert halls nearby, gambling machines were jingling happily, and music blasted to their ears. Dean looked like a child in an amusement park. Sam lead the way to the main lobby.

The floor changed for a marble one, by the main doors of the hotel. They could see the sun was quickly setting judging by the light coming from outside, it was a little quieter and cooler here, next to the big antique looking fountain. The desks were all occupied, but Sam had booked their room already, he get to a machine, Dean on his trail.

Something was wrong. The machine couldn’t give them the number of their room and indicated they had to go to the frontdesk. It didn’t sound good. Someone in the staff must have seen Sam’s embarrassed face, because a lady in the hotel uniform quickly went their way.

“Hello sir, may I help you?”  
“Hi, I booked a room for us on internet some weeks ago but it seems something went wrong and we have to check in at a frontdesk.”  
“Can I see?” the lady asked. Sam made room for her. She checked what was going on with precise movements on the screen. “Ha, I see. The hotel is full for the night already.”  
“Don’t tell me that, it’s a gift for my brother here.”

Dean was already giving his best impression of Sam’s puppy eyes, making her smile at them when she told them the good news. “In that case, I’m happy to tell you that you have been upgraded to the Nobu Hotel. I hope it will suit you, or do you really want a room in the Caesar Palace? I can see what I can do for you at the frontdesk.”

“Are you kidding? Upgraded from an awesome room already? We’re never that lucky” Dean said excited.  
“Follow me please” the lady said, walking towards one of the corridors that leaded out of the lobby.

They didn’t have to walk for long but went past funny decors already. They walked past the figurehead of an egyptian barge going through a window, and the lady showed them some elevators she called for them with her badge. She instructed them to find the frontdesk of the Nobu Hotel in the level upstairs and wished them a good weekend and a happy birthday to Dean. They were alone in the elevator, adds flitting over a TV, they didn’t dare to speak as if it would break the spell. Dean’s face was splitted by a huge smile.

The gates opened to a zen lobby and someone welcomed them towards a frontdesk. They sat on comfortable leather chairs as they checked in for their room. Two queen beds. The man at he desk gave them their keys and instructions. He explained them what floor to go to find the gym and the swimming pool. Sam and Dean tried to not look impressed. He stood up to show them a barista corner opened all night long if they wanted something to drink and lead them toward the elevator again. Before he invited them in, the man smiled bright to them, welcomed them to the hotel and wished Dean a happy birthday. Dean gaped. Apparently the news travelled fast around here.


	2. Chapter 2

They found their room. Sam peaked a first look inside before he opened the door completely. The room was zen looking, completely black and white with some soft touches of wood and green. It was completely quiet inside, despite the frenzy going on downstairs in the casinos and on the street.

It was spacious. Sam put his duffel bag down on the floor and opened the door on his left to find the bathroom. A very large bathroom. It was twice as big as the one they had at home. There was a long desk with a design basin, a shower with products that smelled good and looked expensive, a bathtub where either of them could easily fit. Sam wanted to fill it with hot water and bubbles to try it. He never fit in any bathtub completely. But he supposed he didn’t have the time for it right now. Maybe tomorrow. After the night he had planned for Dean, they surely will take some time to nurse a little hangover and the bathtub would be perfect. Sam looked at the bathrobes laid out for them. He touched the heavy fabric and took them to Dean.

“Hey Dean, do you want the white or the black one?”  
“Sammy, get here right now!”

Dean was looking through the window. Sam approached him and looked outside too.

“Dude, we can see the Eiffel Tower from here.” Dean deadpanned.  
“Nice.”  
“It’s nice, he says. Come here you bastard.” Dean scoffed before he took Sam in a crunching hug.

Once the emotion passed. They settled their bags at the foot of their bed. Dean took the one the closest to the door, Sam the other next to the window. They played for a moment, going through all the room like children, opening every closets, every drawers, to find treasures here and there, in the form of sleepers, beauty products or other items left for the guests. Then it started to be late already and they decided to hit the casinos.

They went back to ground zero and its frenzy of lights and musics. The ambiance was crazy everywhere around them. People were partying. Sam quickly caught on the mood. People were either wearing good looking clothes or really ratted ones all alike. There was a lot of bachelor parties going on and it wasn’t rare to see groups of girls or boys strolling while shouting and laughing, glasses of alcohol in hands. There was also some couples here to get married, with women in white dresses and grooms in suits followed by a bunch of friends, like trashy couples making out at the doors of the wedding chapel nearby. Some girls in really short and tight dresses walked passed them, one of her caressed Dean’s face on her way and winked at him.

“It’s totally crazy!” He shouted to Sam’s ear over the music.  
“Let’s take a look!” Sam shouted back before he walked away.

You could go from a casino to the other without setting a foot outside, switching from an ambiance to another. There was no window at all, and Sam and Dean quickly lost track of time not knowing if it was the day or the night outside. The decors changed but it was always grandiose and full on stage set. Sam and Dean were currently walking under a fake blue sky, along a fake street that would not have been out of place in an Arabian Night movie set, but the fact that the shops were all bars, restaurants, or fancy brands shops. They spotted a place where you could buy some huge colorful glasses, that people were sipping drinks out of with straws. Sam took Dean’s wrist to go that way and ordered two giant cocktails. He had no idea what was in them but it was sugary and heavy in alcohol. It tasted good and they surely drank it too fast.

They settled in a first room full of gambling machines. They tried to figure out how it worked for a moment and quickly lost their first money.

“How many did you play already?”  
“Twenty.”  
“Maybe we should stand to a certain amount of money, don’t you think?”  
“It would be too reasonable. We’re in Vegas!” Dean yelled, pushing a button on the machine and earning a happy jingle. “Yeah! See Sammy? I won 2 dollars! I’m rich!”

Sam laughed at the goofy smile Dean was giving him as he printed a voucher and chose another machine to play. They quickly grew tired of the gambling machines though and decided to go a little further to see if they could find some card games tables. What they quickly found but at this moment it was relayed back in their minds when their eyes took in the spectacle.

The card tables were drowned in pink light and people all around were watching. Not the players, but the girls dancing half naked on the tables.

“What are we playing here?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care!”  
“Dean, seriously! Stop drooling.” Sam laughed.  
“I’m in love.”  
“Alright, time to get some fresh air.”

Dean waved at the exotic dancers they left behind, but didn’t protest otherwise. They walked for a moment before they found a door that leaded outside. They breathed in the hot air of the night. Looking around themselves, they realized they were quite far from the Caesar Palace where the started their evening.

“Do you want to eat something?” Sam asked as they walked the Strip and its neons, eyes wide opened.  
“I’m not hungry. I’m too high in excitement.”  
“Oh my God, I broke you!” Sam joked.  
“Offer me something to drink instead.” Dean answered without looking at Sam as he followed two women clothed like they were going to dance the samba at Rio’s carnival.  
“I suppose we go that way now” Sam laughed as they crossed the street, following the girls.

They entered a new casino and were drowned in a western movie ambiance.

“Awesome!” Dean said.

Sam saw the girls walk away but Dean had found something else to play with. There, in the middle of a restaurant room on their left was a mechanic bull.

“I changed my mind, Sammy, we’re going for lunch.”  
“Of course” Sam sighed.

They entered the restaurant where country music was blasting. All the waiters were dressed in cowboy attire, complete with boots and hat, but with mini skirt instead of jeans and short plaid button down shirts that showed their fit belly. Sam and Dean were placed at the bar where the barman quickly came to them to take their order.

“Can we eat here?” Sam asked, yelling to be heard.  
“What do you want, handsome?” the barman asked, leaning to him to hear his answer.  
“I’ll take a salad and birthday boy here will have…”  
“Whatever! You see that Sam? That’s fun. I’m gonna ride the bull.”  
“Be my guest” the barman said laughing at Sam’s reaction when he rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t encourage him.”  
“Sammy, it’s Vegas. Let’s have some fun. Be wild.”  
“Yeah, Sammy, go ride the bull. Show us those hips moves” the barman emphasized.  
“No way. And it’s Sam.”  
“I tell you what. You do it, I do it” the barman taunted.  
“Challenge accepted!” Dean yelled.  
“No,” Sam laughed. “I’m not climbing on that machine.”  
“Come on Sammy.” Dean patted him on the tight.  
“You’re next” the guy behind the bar said, showing the mechanic bull where a man tried his best to stay on.  
“I’ll show you how it’s done.” Dean boasted.

Someone announced his name when Dean climbed on the mechanic bull. He settled the best he could, took a good grip and lifted his left hand in the air to start the countdown. The bull started to move and quickly gain speed, jumping and turning around like a feral beast. Dean was having the time of his life, staying on it an admirable amount of time. People were shouting and encouraging him.

“Your man is good.”  
“Yep. That’s my brother” Sam approved with pride.  
“Good to know” the barman said to him with a wink. Well that was flattering. And the fact that the guy was quite good looking was a definitely a plus for Sam.

Dean was showing some real skill on he mechanic bull, making a show for people who were going crazy for him. The whole situation could have been embarrassing if they weren’t in Las Vegas, but here, Sam only felt happy and proud for his brother. He cheered with the rest of the crowd. The mechanic bull slowed down before going to a stop. Dean let himself fall on his back to rest a moment under the applause, savoring the instant.

“On the house, guys” the barman said planting two pints of beer in front of them when Dean came back to the bar.  
“Your turn man” Dean reminded him.

The guy had a mischievous light in his eyes. He put a hand on the bar next to Sam, took a little momentum and jumped, both feet above the bar yelling “hiya” like in the western movies.

He showed off in front of the crowd, as someone announced him as “our very own devil, Lucifer”.

The barman hopped on the mechanic bull, put his left arm in the air like Dean had done just before and the bull started to move. The agility that guy showed had nothing to do with how Dean tried to stay on the machine like his life depended on it. His movements were fluid and it looked easy. Lucifer lifted his second hand above his head and the bull made him slide a little onto the rear before a kick of the machine made him jump. Lucifer landed on his both feet on the back of the mechanic bull and followed the move while standing on it. The crowd exploded in screams and cheers.

“Wooh” Dean exclaimed impressed.  
“Fuck” was what slipped through Sam’s lips as he looked at him move like it was natural.

All the eyes were on Lucifer. People were entering the restaurant just to take a look at what was going on in there, and all Sam was able to think was how those hips were moving.

“Look who is drooling now.”  
“I have the sudden urge to be a bull” Sam answered, knowing to well his brother would never stop making fun of him for that.  
“Maybe he knows how to moose ride too” Dean joked.  
“Shut up.”

Lucifer was now tapping a foot on his hand like if he was line dancing, and fuck if Sam understood Dean’s fantasy for cowboys now. Lucifer’s hat fell backward just held back by a thin leather cord on his neck. He lifted his both arms, Sam bit his lower lip looking at the muscles of his arms stretched. At first, he thought the blue and red sleeveless button down shirt looked ridiculous, but he had changed his mind now. Lucifer turned his head towards the bar and caught Sam’s eyes. He threw him his hat. Sam caught it under the hysteric shouts and put it on. Dean laughed muttering something that sounded like “that’s my boy”. The mechanic bull slowed down and arrived to a stop. Lucifer saluted the crowd and bowed down, always on top of it, before he jumped off and got back behind the bar where people gathered immediately.

Sam and Dean drowned in the mass for a moment, but when people where all served a new round of whatever they were drinking, Lucifer came to them with a salad and a steak and fries on plates.

“Here for you guys.”  
“That was quite an interesting show” Dean appreciated.  
“Thanks.”  
“My brother liked it a lot. He even wondered what qualification one needs to be hired as an official mechanic bull here” Dean grinned.  
“Dude.” Sam kicked Dean’s leg.  
“I would surely enjoy to make the interview” Lucifer said before he went away to serve other patrons.  
“Dude, make a move. This guy is only asking for it.”  
“He is just flirting with clients. I bet, it’s part of the job.”  
“He doesn’t flirt with me” Dean argued.  
“Well, why doesn’t he make a move then? I mean a real one.”  
“Maybe because we’re not allowed to with clients” Lucifer said casually as he walked past them on the other side of the bar, smirking at Sam on his way.

Dean patted Sam on the back and waited to witness his little brother do something, what wasn’t helping Sam to feel more confident.

“Hey Lucifer? I was wondering… You know. My brother and I are here only for the night so…”

The barman lifted his eyebrows and focused on Sam. “Well, straight to the goal I see. Not that I don’t appreciate the honesty.”

Dean burst out laughing.

“I just meant that Dean and I are here only for the weekend. We’re here to have a good time. Some brotherly bonding. It’s his birthday.”  
“Alright. I got it. That’s a pity but maybe another time, cowboy” Lucifer told him as he leaned towards Sam and took back his hat Sam was still wearing.

He winked at Sam and offered them a new round of booze before he went to serve other patrons.

“You could have get laid, bitch. I can play on my own for twenty minutes” Dean taunted Sam.  
For an answer, Sam groaned and sipped on his beer.  
“What? You need less than twenty minutes? Oh Sam, I had higher expectations for my little brother.”  
“Don’t make me regret it, jerk.”

They finished their meal, watching people ride the mechanic bull. Sam would have given his brother to see Lucifer ride it again. Plus it would have had the advantage of making Dean shut up. He didn’t need Dean to mock him each time he caught Sam looking at Lucifer. What if he was making him star in some sort of interesting little scenarios in his mind? They had drunk a considerable amount of alcohol already, making him uninhibited and this guy set his imagination on fire.

When they paid for their meal, Lucifer leaned towards them on the bar.

“I may have something to propose to both of you. You like to play cards?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Meet me here in half an hour. Just the time to end my shift and to change my clothes.”

Sam and Dean didn’t really know what they expected, but as someone who worked on the Strip, Lucifer would surely know interesting spots and fun places to go. When he arrived, they didn’t expect that look. Lucifer had change his cowboy attire for some black slack, white shirt, with a dark red sleeveless jacket and a black tie.

“Woh, look at that” Dean exclaimed. Lucifer took a turn to let them watch.  
“You clean good” Sam appreciated.  
“Time for some extra cash. Here is the deal. I called my boss to tell him I had two real life typical american top model with me, complete with accent and plaid shirt for real. Where are you from by the way? Texas?”  
“Lawrence, Kansas” Dean specified, not sure if they should have feel insulted or not.  
“Awesome. So, I told my boss about you, and how you were here to have fun and he is alright to let you in for the game. But there are conditions.”  
“What are we talking about exactly?” Sam asked.  
“I have a second job as a card dealer for certain occasions. It plays big. And you must keep your tongue about it. Are you in?”  
“Are we talking money laundry?” Sam asked in a whisper.  
“What? No! That would be illegal. We’re talking about client pampering. Big clients.” Lucifer explained.  
“Yeah… Tell us more.”  
“From time to time, when the casino needs to make a big client very happy, the director organises private games. It’s a way to make the big wallets go nuts. They take them to a fancy suite, install a card game table or a roulette, and the client is allowed to play with special guests. That’s when I enter the game. I’m here to make sure the client will gain or lose the exact amount of money the casino wants him to.”  
“And how do you do that exactly?” Dean asked curious.  
“It’s called skill” Lucifer answered with a bitchface. “All you’ll have to do, is to play until the guy is tired. You’ll be given cash for that. If you win money, you have to give it all back to the casino, if you lose more than what you had at the beginning, however, it’s on you. But you just have to stop before you get broke.”  
“It sounds like fun. And there is no consequence, right?” Dean asked.  
“Totally. But you have to understand first, that whatever you’ll win tonight, it’s not your money, alright? Can I trust you with that?”  
“We’re not morons.”  
“Yeah, well, I already saw people lose their shit with how big we play here, so I just want to make sure before. Plus there will be alcohol.”  
“So in summary, free game and free booze” Dean said.  
“Yes. But you have to remember that whatever the client says, he is always right.”  
“I can do that. What do you think, Sammy?”  
“It’s your weekend Dean. We do what you want.”  
“Alright, we’re in.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer lead them to another hotel, they were given the number of a room and an access badge. They went to an elevator where Lucifer dialed a code to have access to the upper level. The elevator opened directly in a suite.

It was an immense living room with huge windows looking directly on the Strip, far under them. They had a beautiful view on the neon signs flashing in the night. Lucifer walked towards a man in a fancy suit and introduced them. They shook hands and the way the man addressed to them reassured Sam a little. He offered them a glass of champagne while Lucifer was taking his place behind a table of blackjack and checked the decks of cards he had, concentration showing on his face. Sam could see he was here to work, contrary to Dean and him. The director of the Casino excused himself to welcome their guests.

“Feeling nervous?”  
“It’s a nice dig.” Dean said waving his hand to show around them in emphasis.  
“Yes, you can’t even imagine what we can find in those suites. Here, for you guys.” Lucifer said as he gave them enveloppes.

Sam and Dean took them and looked inside.

“Holy fuck!”  
“That makes more than…”  
“Don’t forget, it’s not yours. Now put it in your wallets and act like you always have a million bucks in your pocket. And remember, what the client wants…”  
“The client gets.” Sam finished the sentence.

They didn’t wait for long before the director of the casino returned with an old man in a white suit and a considerably younger woman at his arm. The director introduced Sam and Dean as brothers who won a lot of money that day at the poker game. It was a lie but it sounded better than, “my employee brought strangers with him”.

“And as you requested, our best blackjack dealer. Allow me to introduce you to mister Lucifer Milton.”  
“What an exotic name” the woman remarked with a thick russian accent her husband didn’t share.  
“Thank you, madam. Good evening sir. I was told you wanted to play blackjack.”  
“My wife doesn’t know how to play, but she wanted to anyway. She had been talking to me about it all day long.”  
“Alright. Let me explain the game then. It’s very easy.”

Lucifer handed out cards as he explained the rules for the lady.

“Let’s make a try before we start the game, alright?”

Sam didn’t know if she was lucky but the russian lady won the first hand.

“Perfect! Are we all ready to begin to play? We’re starting with a hundred dollars bet.”

Sam choked on air.

“Are you alright, mister Winchester?” The director of the Casino asked.  
“Yes, yes. I’m sorry. I… I’m good.”  
“Poor little thing.” The woman cooed.  
“Let’s have a drink. My favorite bottle please. You’ll oblige an old man, I hope” the man said as a bottle of vodka was brought to them.  
“Of course.” Dean said under Lucifer’s appreciative stare.  
“For our dealer too.” The man commanded.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Don’t make our employee drunk” the director said cheerfully.  
“I’m sure, he will still be able to count to twenty one with a couple of drinks.”

The couple of drinks turned into way too many. Sam had to focus on his cards, but he didn’t see any objections to put hundreds of dollars on the table and see them all gone in one hand anymore. In fact, he was having a lot of fun. The lady had started to stroke Dean’s tight next to her husband, obviously thinking he wasn’t seeing anything. Sam was sure by now that Lucifer was cheating openly at everyone of the hands. He would have even sworn Lucifer made cards disappear as he handed them out from time to time. The only one who wasn’t drunk was the old man and he seemed to have a lot of fun watching them all. After several hours of this masquerade, his wife fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder and the old man declared it was time to go to bed. The director laughed and agreed. He helped to carry the lady towards one of the suite’s bedrooms.

“Thank you, it’s always a pleasure to be invited to one of your little parties. My wife likes them a lot and nothing matters more to me but to please her” the old man told the director.  
“The pleasure is mine.”  
“Allow me to give a little something here to our guests and to our dealer.” The man said as he handed Sam, Dean and Lucifer some rolled bills.  
“Thank you sir, it’s very generous of you” Lucifer said as he lead Sam and Dean towards the elevator.  
“Wait boys. You won’t go away without finishing that bottle, would you?”

Sam wasn’t sure he wanted more vodka, but Lucifer took the bottle by the neck and sipped a big gulp out of it before he handed it to him. Sam mimicked the gesture, as well as Dean who gave the bottle back to Lucifer. It wasn’t completely empty and Lucifer groaned before he finished it in one go and handed it back to the old man.

“Good boys” he laughed and walked to the bedroom where his wife was snoring already.

“Mister Milton” the director called them back.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Thank you for your services tonight. Don’t forget you are not allowed to spend that money in the casinos.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Here.” Sam handed the extra cash to the director.  
“Thank you mister Winchester, but this wasn’t part of our arrangement. It was given as a gift, it’s yours.”  
“Holy crap” Dean yelled too loud.

The director escorted them to the elevator and made sure they were going downstairs. In it, Sam leaned to the wall, feeling the cold of it. Lucifer dropped to his feet, his head low between his legs.

“I’m going to throw up with his awful vodka.”  
“Is it always like that?” Sam asked.  
“Usually, they act like I don’t exist, they don’t insist to get me drunk in a record time.”  
“Man, his wife was hot” Dean said.  
“You sure?”  
“She was all hands.”  
“Yeah I saw that. She was literally ploughing your tight” Sam giggled.  
“And it was not only the tight at the end.” Lucifer snorted.  
“Oh man” Sam laughed making them all do the same.

The elevator opened in a lobby full of people.

“What now?” Sam asked.  
“Strippers!” Dean answered.  
“That way!” Lucifer announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer brought them to a place coming straight out of Dean’s wildest dreams. It was a strip club where all the girls were beautiful and bendy. It was far away from the dirty places where Dean took Sam on occasions. The girls were classy and Dean could say he had his little success. Sam and Lucifer, however,  weren’t paying attention to the show at all. They were doing funny business next to him or whatsoever. 

Dean had to kick them to separate them when they started to make out grossly in front of everyone in the club. They were distracting the girls dancing on the stage. To their credit, Sam had shoved a hand in Lucifer pants by now. It was a real miracle they hadn’t been kicked out of the club already.

However, when Lucifer tore open Sam’s plaid shirt, making the buttons fly everywhere, Dean himself told them to get the fuck out and take a room. He was too busy to deal with them and he didn’t appreciate to receive a button in the beer they ordered to cover the horrible taste of the vodka. Sam and Lucifer stood up, giggling like teenagers, finished their drinks in one go and got lost.

Dean could finally appreciate the show in appropriate circumstances. And he was more than a hundred percent sure he had a ticket with the naughty nurse who was licking the pole suggestively in front of him. Oh yes.

Or maybe not. Dean stayed until the strip club closed and waited for the naughty nurse to come his way so they could finish the night in his bedroom, but she never showed up. Weird. But maybe all the money he put in her panty impressed her and she turned shy. Dean stumbled back to his hotel. The walk was longer than what he remembered. The sun was practically raising and the Strip was mostly clear of people but a little number of them, walking hardly straight like Dean.

The elevator resisted him for a long moment before someone came to his help and dialed his room’s level after they checked on their computer. Was Dean supposed to remember that sort of details? Yes, maybe he was. But at least he was sure he remembered the number of their room. The key opened the door after his first three tries. Not bad.

Inside the room, it smelled like alcohol and sex. Dean giggled and he would have cheer for Sammy if the vision of a naked dude in his bed didn’t hold him up. Fuckers. They could have made it to Sam’s own bed. They said earlier, Dean’s was the one near the door. Whatever. Dean fell in Sam’s bed instead. He kicked his shoes off and sighed in the softness of the pillows. The sheets were fresh and smelled good. Dean fell asleep before he realized it.

He was woken up by Sam a few hours later. His little brother fell off the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. Dean, heard some water run, surely accompanied by a couple of painkillers. Sam made it back to bed. Dean heard a male voice ask him if he was alright, and calling him ‘darling’. Dean snorted a laugh. Sam told him to shut up. Then there were wet kiss sounds. Gross.

They had a little more hours of sleep before they were woken up again. This time the light was too bright in the room for Sam to go back to sleep and he decided to go take a shower. He had barely turned the stream on, when he heard the door open and close.

“For fuck’s sake, Dean. Can’t you wait I’m over here to use the bathroom?”  
“Sorry darling. I didn’t know you didn’t like to share the shower.” Lucifer said as his arms snaked around Sam’s naked body.  
“Oh, Lucifer. I thought it was my brother who wanted to take a piss.”  
“He is sound asleep right now. What are you doing?”  
“I’m trying to take that ring off but my finger is too big. It doesn’t want to pass the knuckle” Sam explained as he was pulling on a big silver ring, shaped like a skull, that refused to leave the ring finger on his left hand.  
“Oh that’s mine.” Lucifer giggled. “Don’t force it, you’re going to hurt yourself. It will easily slide in some hours when you won’t be hangover anymore.”  
“My head is killing me.”  
“I know a good method to make a headache go away” Lucifer said resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder and grinning wild while he pressed Sam flush against his body and rocked him gently. Sam could totally feel that Lucifer was in a mood for some shower sex.  
“Of course, you do,” he answered with the same smirk on his face.  
“You want me to help you wash your back, darling?”

Sam wasn’t sure when Lucifer started to call him ‘darling’ but he loved the low honey voice he used for it. He nodded his agreement and popped the shower gel opened. Sam started to rub his body slowly, Lucifer’s hands caressing his abs before they travelled lower.

“That dick. You’re giving me complexes, you know that?”  
“I see nothing to be ashamed of when I look at you” Sam said as he made Lucifer slide in front of him and kissed him. 

Lucifer opened his lips immediately and the kiss turned sloppy. They were touching each other under the warm water. Lucifer pressed Sam under the shower stream. They broke the kiss and Sam put his wet hair back on his head. Lucifer made the better of the distraction by sliding to his knees. He licked Sam’s cock from his balls to the tip and managed to look innocent when he lifted his eyes towards him to ask if it was alright for him to do this. Sam hastened to agree.

Last night might be a bit blurry, but Sam remembered Lucifer was going off on consent. He asked about next to everything while doing it. It felt truly like the biggest teasing Sam ever had when Lucifer started to sink onto him and stopped midway to ask if it was okay to do this. Sam thought he might have screamed for him to go on at this moment. However, his wonders about what happened last night stopped when Lucifer started to suck him off. 

Damn, the man knew how to do it. Lucifer had a hand on what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and was jerking Sam as the same time he blew him. And what a view. He was jerking himself with his free hand as he took care of Sam. He really looked like he enjoyed giving head.

“You’re beautiful on your knees for me” Sam managed to say earning a low moan from Lucifer he felt all the way to his groin. Sam nearly lost it. His legs shivered and he braced himself on the shower tiles with an arm. His other hand came to cradle Lucifer’s head. A particular profond lick made Sam grip at the hair of Lucifer’ scalp, thrusting up involuntary. Sam withdrew from his mouth and Lucifer whimpered like his toy had been taken away from him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t. And I like that.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I love your cock.” 

Lucifer silenced Sam by taking him back in his mouth as if he was starving for it. So much eagerness to blow someone was admirable. Sam did his best to stay still this time but only got himself a spank for that. A hard suck and a defiant glare from under his eyelashes told Sam, Lucifer wasn’t apparently kidding. Sam tried hesitantly to push back in Lucifer’s mouth and looked at him roll his eyes back in pleasure. Alright, that he could do. Sam thrusted more and more in Lucifer’s mouth until it was him who was setting the pace, immobilizing his partner with one of his big hands behind the head, as he was leaning all his body weight on the front of his other arm on the shower wall, trapping Lucifer between his thrusts and the tiles of the shower. Lucifer opened up his mouth wider and swallowed Sam all the way down his throat. Sam cursed loudly and looked down to where Lucifer was still jerking off on what they were doing. Sam had a devilish smirk and stopped his movements when he was all the way down, and pinched Lucifer’s nose.

Lucifer’s hands rose to him but didn’t try to make him stop. He made frantic movements as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands before he settled them on Sam’s back, nails biting in the meat of his asscheeks. His throat flexed, desperately trying to breathe on air as he was suffocated, unable to breathe by his nose neither by his mouth. Just a little more, just a second longer, and Sam came down his throat, letting Lucifer go at the same time. Sam tried not to fall on him. Lucifer bent to his four and coughed for air, while Sam’s legs shivered from the orgasm.

When he calmed down enough from the mind blowing orgasm he just had, Sam squatted to Lucifer’s level and worried to know if he was alright.

“Are you kidding me? I nearly came when you stopped me from breathing. Warn a man, darling.”

It wasn’t the answer Sam expected but fuck if it wasn’t the best of all. Sam kissed Lucifer again and helped him to stand up. He pushed him back against the shower wall and caressed him lazyly, taking his time to look at Lucifer’s hot body and shamelessly enjoying to touch him.

“Darling, you’re gonna have to put more heart into it if you wanna lean a hand here” Lucifer teased.

Sam smirked lustfully and manhandled him so Lucifer was facing the wall, his back flush on Sam’s front. Sam placed both of Lucifer’s arms on the wall, above his head, and kicked slightly between his feet for him to spread his legs wider. Sam jerked him fast and hard whispering dirty talks directly onto his ear about how Lucifer enjoyed to be facefucked, how good he was the night before when he rode Sam senseless, and how sinfully he screamed when Sam turned them on the bed so he could plow into him properly. Soon Lucifer was shooting his load all over the shower wall and Sam’s hand.

Lucifer’s legs gave up, Sam slid them to the floor of the shower where they sat face to face and breathed the same air. The water was still warm, Sam wondered how the hotel could pull that magic trick. They stayed here for a moment kissing gently and smiling at each other.

They finally got out of the shower after they actually washed themselves and Lucifer insisted to wash Sam’s hair. They get out of the bathroom together, Sam in one of the fluffy bathrobes and Lucifer’s hips rolled in a towel. Dean was waiting for them with an intense glare and a judging face. Well, Sam supposed, Lucifer and him forgot to be silent.

“Don’t be so over dramatic, it was just shower sex. It’s not like you never did it before when I was at home” Sam said exasperated.

Dean lifted a sheet of paper for them to see.

“Guys, you got married last night?”  
“What?!” Both Lucifer and Sam shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t be stupid, Dean. I know we’re in Las Vegas but you really can’t marry someone on an impulse. You know you have to produce a certificate before that says basically you’re not already married to someone else.”  
“Oh yeah? So care to explain what this is?”  
“Certainly just a prank or something.” Lucifer shrugged.  
“You’re wearing fucking rings!” Dean yelled

Sam looked at the skull ring that adorned his finger now and that refused to come off and panicked for a moment when he saw that Lucifer had a silver band ring engraved with flowers on his ring finger too.

“I often wear rings here and that doesn’t mean I’m married” he deadpanned following their stares.  
“Rah my mind is still fogged by all the booze we had last night. I can’t remember clearly.”  
“Focus!” Dean screamed.  
“You shouting at me isn’t helping.”  
“Let’s see” Lucifer said way more quietly than both the Winchester brothers, sitting on a bed.  
“Put some pants on first!”

Lucifer sighed, looked around himself and spotted his slack. He got up, fully naked, to Dean’s horror, and put it on like it was pure formality before he sat on the comfortable sofa under the window.

“So, we drank a lot at the card game. You got excited and wanted to go to a strip club” Lucifer resumed pointing at Dean in emphasis.  
“Yes. You took us to one and we made out a little” Sam went on.  
“A little? You practically fucked in front of everyone.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic, you were showering the strippers with money” Sam barked back.  
“Calm down guys. It’s nothing Vegas ever saw before” Lucifer giggled. He was having way too much fun here. But again, he was certain it was just a prank. It couldn’t be for real.  
“Then we all got away” Sam said.  
“No, only the two of you. Or either I wouldn’t be asking” Dean specified.  
“I think I was wearing your sleeveless jacket by that time?” Sam asked Lucifer.  
“Oh yes, and my tie too.”  
“Where the fuck is your shirt?” Dean worried.  
“I have no idea. Maybe I left it behind at the strip club? But that doesn’t really matter for now. Where did we went after that?”  
“We went straight to here, didn’t we?”  
“Obviously not! Concentrate and remember. This is important” Dean was losing patience with those two.  
“We watched the Bellagio’s fountains. It was nice.” Sam said.  
“And then you got cold so I said we should fuck to keep you warm.”  
“I think we were practically jumping each other in the street because I remember a creepy guy wanted to join. Ewww.”

Lucifer snorted a laugh and Dean had to focus really hard to not do the same.

“Please.” Sam scolded them.  
“Then we got a little lost so we asked Meg for direction and… OH FUCK!”  
“What?” both Sam and Dean yelled.  
“Meg. Fucking Meg! Let me see that wedding certificate.” Lucifer ordered to Dean, snapping it from his hands, panic visibly kicking in.  
“Who is Meg?”  
“Oh no no no no no.” Lucifer said reading the certificate. He started to look around everywhere.  
“Apparently she is the one who signed the document. Look, it’s written here ‘Meg Masters’” Dean told Sam.  
“Where is my fucking phone?”  
“You know, what? Your husband swears like a sailor” Dean said to Sam far to smug.

However Sam didn’t have time to reply because Lucifer was speaking.

“Meg is a friend. No,  _ was _ a friend. And she effectively works for a wedding chapel not far from here. Answer your damn phone” Lucifer got impatient.

When he got her, he put the phone on speaker so they can hear her too.

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you this morning? Not too much of a headache I hope.”  
“You little shit, tell me you didn’t marry me to a stranger!”  
“How are you talking about your, and I quote you here, ‘soulmate’ ‘darling’ ‘love of your life’ and on and on?”  
“Meg, I swear!”  
“You were so hammered last night. You have to tell me everything that happened to you.” She laughed.  
“You didn’t dare?!” Lucifer toned.  
“Marry you to mister handsome? You bet I did. You were hilarious. He was clothed like a stripper by the way, where did you find him?”  
“At the restaurant he works for.” Dean broke in laugher now.  
“Hi, sexy voice. And who are you?”  
“That’s my brother, Dean, who should better stop laughing because it’s not funny,” Sam warned him.  
“That voice I know. Hello Sam.” Meg said happily.  
“Enough with the cordialities. Tell me this is just a joke and you didn’t make actual real papers.”  
“And you think you would have let me go so easily with that? You know yourself better than that Lucifer.”  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Seriously?” Sam implored more than he asked, hoping it was just a bad dream.  
“You were so cute together. Lucifer, you were babbling nonsense about riding mooses and wanting to make an honest man out of him so you had to marry him first. And you Sam, man you were so in love, but you wished you had rings so you could show to anybody you were married to Lucifer because you wanted everybody to know. So Lucifer gave you his ring and I thought you were about to cry, but you kissed instead. And damn, that was hot.”  
“You really did it.” Lucifer wasn’t believing it. “How could you?”  
“Well, I put your names in the computer. Ding ding ding, I got the green light. The officiant was a little hesitant at first, but then Lucifer bored him to death with how beautiful Sam was and how they were…”  
“Made for each others” Lucifer finished the sentence with a horrified face.  
“You always have been so persuasive. So he married you and when you were declared husband and husband, Sam kissed you on the lips and you lifted your leg in the air like in the old movies, it was so cute. I snapped a picture. You want it?”  
“Fuck you Meg!”  
“Yes, I love you too, Mister Winchester.” 

When she called Lucifer with his name, Sam remembered how Lucifer only wanted him to call him that in bed afterward and how it turned them on. He looked at Lucifer and when their eyes met, he knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

Over the phone, Meg was laughing so hard, Lucifer hang up on her.


	6. Chapter 6

They eventually managed to overcome their panic and to make Dean shut up. When they calmed down enough to think, they went out for a coffee and decided they just had to fill a form for a divorce. When they said the word, Dean bursted in laugher like a maniac, and people turned to look at them. Lucifer wanted to go to his home so he could change his clothes and do more researches about it. They decided to see each other again in the end of the afternoon so Lucifer would have enough time to find the procedure and Sam and Dean could enjoy the rest of their weekend because there wasn’t very much they could do to help anyway.

Sam would have wanted to sleep a little more, but it was completely impossible in the state of nerves he was in. However, Dean finally stopped to mock him and tried to cheer his mood for the rest of the day. They checked out of the hotel, ate a particularly greasy burger for lunch, and visited the other attractions for tourists Las Vegas had to offer, taking a good care to stay away from any alcohol or gambling games.

Before they took the long road to head back home, Sam and Dean went to find where Lucifer lived. Dean parked the Impala, in front of a little house in a residential street, calm enough for Lucifer to park his Harley Davidson outside. Dean whistled at it.

“That’s a bike man.”

Seeing that Sam wasn’t moving or answering, Dean asked him gently “Do you want me to follow you inside?”  
“No. It shouldn’t be long. Just take a nap. We have a long car drive after that before we stop for the night.”  
“Okey dokey.”

Sam got out of the car with a sigh and rang to the door. Dean saw him go inside.

Sam looked around him. Lucifer’s home wasn’t big but it was nice. There was some classic rock playing softly in the background, a jar full of poker chips on a counter that belonged to a little kitchen, the living room had a comfy looking sofa, a TV, some table and chairs, and a lot of green plants everywhere. Lucifer invited Sam to sit and asked him if he wanted a coffee. Sam accepted happily. While Lucifer disappeared in the kitchen to fetch some mugs, a little sound caught Sam’s attention. At his feet, a very small black kitten was hunting his shoe.

“Hey there. Come here, you little thing.” Sam cooed, taking the little cat in his big hands to pet it.  
“I see you made the acquaintance of my tiger,” Lucifer said when he placed a mug full of steamy and good smelling coffee in front of Sam.  
“What’s his name?”  
“To Eat In Case Of Zombie Apocalypse, or just ‘Zombie’ for short. I just got him this week. You like cats?”  
“I am a pet lover in general.” Sam smiled.

Lucifer gave his smile back but cleared his throat.

“I suppose you want to make it quick, so you can go home with your brother. Those are the papers you need to sign. I already signed them myself. After that we’ll just have to send this to the Courthouse so it can be official and it will be over.”  
“It’s this simple?”  
“In our case yes. We both agree we don’t want to be married and neither of us ask for anything from the other. So, yes.” Lucifer said, tossing cards for the simple purpose to have his hands occupied.  
“We don’t need a lawyer or something?” Sam asked a little disappointed somehow.  
“Oh I hope not” Lucifer admitted visibly embarrassed by the situation. “I thought we wanted to make it simple” he added, making the whole deck of cards jump from one of his hand to the other.  
“How do you do that?”  
“What?”  
“That thing with the cards” Sam pointed to his hands.  
“Oh that?” Lucifer asked doing it again. “It’s an old habit. I like cards.”  
“Do you know any magic tricks?”  
“Hum, yes. Pick a card.”

Sam took one from the cards Lucifer was presenting him. Lucifer asked him to sign it and to put it back between the other cards wherever he wanted in the deck. Then he tossed the cards, made Sam cut the deck in three and tossed them again. Lucifer turned the cards face up and and announced that Sam’s card wasn’t in it anymore. Sam took the deck in hand and search for the clover jack but couldn't find it anywhere.

“That’s because it isn’t here” Lucifer said mysteriously.  
“And where is it?”  
“In…”  
“I swear if you say ‘in you butt’ I’m going to punch you.”  
“I hesitated” Lucifer laughed. “But instead I put it here” Lucifer said putting back in place a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear affectionnley and producing a poker chip. “Oops.”  
“That’s not my card” Sam smiled.  
“Indeed. But why do you hide so many chips here?” Lucifer asked him while he produced a ridicule amount of poker chips each time he caressed Sam’s hair.  
“Stop that. Where is my clover jack?” Sam chuckled.  
“You mean this card?” Lucifer asked spitting a folded card from his mouth. He unfolded it and it was indeed the card Sam signed. “It’s funny. Knowing you, I thought you would have chosen the ace of hearts instead” Lucifer said patting Sam’s heart pocket with two fingers.

Sam looked inside the little pocket of his shirt, there was a card inside. He took it to discover it was indeed the ace of hearts. Sam applauded with enthusiasm.

“Thank you.”  
“So tell me, barman, bull rider, blackjack dealer and magician. You must be very busy.”  
“Oh, I’m not a magician. It’s just a simple card trick.”  
“But you could be, it’s very good.”  
“I live in Las Vegas, Sam. People make buildings disappear here.”  
“Where I live, it would look awesome for anybody.”  
“Lawrence must be nice.” Lucifer said and Sam felt flattered he remembered.  
“You could come and see me there, eventually. After all, I came here.”  
“Maybe I will then but what would we do? We already got married for our first meeting. How could we possibly top that?”  
“I don’t know. We could… Simply date this time, maybe?” Sam asked without daring to look at Lucifer.

He took a pen and flipped the papers for the divorce in front of him. He rummaged through the lines without being able to make any sense in the words that were written here.

“I can’t concentrate, I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be. You should never sign any papers without understanding them fully” Lucifer said in a timid voice.  
“So what do we do?”  
“Maybe you don’t have to sign them now. It’s stressful. Take them home. Take the time to read them and then you will sign and send the form back to me. You know where I live. Plus I don’t mind staying Mister Winchester a little longer. You’re a nice guy, Sam.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes. Of course.”  
“All of this was crazy.” Sam said.  
“We’ll laugh about it in a few years. But first, I’m gonna kill Meg a little.” Lucifer waved his hand like it was a casual thing.  
“Just a little then. I don’t want to have to visit my husband in jail” Sam joked.

It was far too stupid for them to laugh at it like they did. Sam rolled the papers and stood up to walk to the door. Lucifer opened it for him but Sam closed it with the palm of his hand.

“I don’t want to sign those papers because I don’t want to divorce! I want to be crazy and wild and spontaneous. Why couldn’t I say that I met my husband and married him the same night?”  
“It would not be reasonable,” Lucifer said looking at him with wide eyes.  
“And if I don’t want to be responsible for once?”  
“Sam, I’m not one to judge. I did a lot a crazy things on a impulse in my life already. But…”

Sam silenced him by kissing him deeply.

“You were saying?”  
“I don’t remember.”

Lucifer pushed Sam backward to the sofa and climbed on top of him.

“You said you didn’t mind staying my husband a little longer.” Sam get on, rolling his hips.  
“And I repeat it” Lucifer assured him.  
“So let’s do this exactly the other way around of what we should. Let’s stay married until we’re sure we weren’t meant to be and we only made a huge mistake. What do you say Mister Winchester?”  
“Fuck me, Sam.”

Apparently, the name thing still worked even when they weren’t drunk. They made a quick work of their clothes and Sam fucked Lucifer on the sofa. It wasn’t elegant, or romantic, but it surely felt intimate. They kissed a lot, Sam bending Lucifer backward and devouring his mouth as he pounded into him. They didn’t last very long after Sam took Lucifer’s cock in his hand and jerked him fast and hard, matching the rhythm of his hips. Lucifer came with a cry, Sam followed him, muffling his own moans in the crook of his neck as he came too.

They collapsed on the sofa, Lucifer manhandled them so Sam was on top of him. They were breathing the same hot air, looking in each other’s eyes, Lucifer combing his fingers in Sam’s hair.

“You’re sure you want to stay married to me, Sam?”  
“Yes.”  
“In that case. I think we should think about how we’re going to make it work with you in a State and me in another.” Lucifer kissed him.  
“Do you really like Las Vegas that much? What do you think of Lawrence?” Sam asked.

Lucifer scanned his face to determine if Sam was really serious. Did he just invite him to move in with him? Those big innocent eyes couldn’t be lying.

“You know what Sam? Contrary to Nevada, I’m not barred from playing cards in Kansas.”

Sam went back to the Impala in a far better mood than he had left it. Dean ignited the engine and they got away. They stayed silent for a little while, putting  Las Vegas behind them, until Dean talked.

“I expected you to be less cheerful on our way home.”  
“And why that?”  
“You know with the whole wedding and divorce thing. It’s a lot for a single weekend. The guy surely was a great one night stand by what I heard this morning. But you know what they say, Sammy. What happened in Vegas stays in Vegas.”  
“I don’t know about that. Maybe not always.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Lucifer and I are still married. We decided to give it a shot.”  
“What?!”  
“Why not after all? And show a little more respect for your new brother in law, would you?”  
“You’re serious, Sammy?”  
“Didn’t you want me to be wilder?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So be happy” Sam commanded.

Dean turned to look at his brother. Sam was smiling the brightest he saw from him in years. Sam ignored the stare and took out from his wallet the cash the old man gave him. He took the time to count the amount of money precisely.

“Man, there is three hundred bucks in there. You’re right, it makes a lot for a weekend to Las Vegas. I think we can say we hit the jackpot. How many did you give to the strippers?”

Dean ignored him instead of answering, staying focused on the road.

“Dean, you didn’t give them all your money, right?”  
“Best birthday ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. I had an awesome time writing and posting it here.


End file.
